When The Cat's Got Your Tongue
by vampiergirl201
Summary: Sarah finds life with Reaver much harder then she had planned. no matter how hard she tried to break away he seems to stay with her. little dose she know her troubles with Reaver were about to become much more furry. Part 2 to Deadly Temptation


**When The Cat's Got Your Tongue**

**A/N: This is part two of **_**deadly temptation**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Fable nor any of its characters are mine.**

"_**In a cat's eyes, everything belongs to him."~ English proverb**_

"Sarah?…Sarah, darling, my beloved little pet?" Reaver purred from the other end of the ridiculously long black oak dining table, his voice tinged ever so slightly with annoyance. "I would prefer a conversation that was a little less one sided."

I stared out of the huge glass window that overlooked the beautiful site of Bowerstone lake in a clear attempt to ignore his feeble effort at 'conversation'. I could picture Reaver pressing his luscious red lips together and glaring around the dimly lit room. Its walls were covered in a soft, crimson velvet-like material, upon which hung rather tasteless portraits of Reaver - most of them involving him draped over some sort of chair or bed, almost all his clothes seemingly 'misplaced'.

The midday sun slipped through the giant glass windows and shone on the smooth ice-like marble floor. Its frosty light didn't help the harsh mood that hung like thick smog across the room. A fancy looking grandfather clock stood against the far wall, its ticks counts the long suffering seconds that crawled by like slugs.

Reaver cleared his throat and tried once more. "Sarah. this ice queen act is not becoming of you. Stop ignoring me and behave like the good little girl I know you are."

I turned my head slowly and glared daggers - no not daggers more like huge sharpened cutlasses - at him over the thin candle that stood in the centre of the table. Reaver brushed back his thick mahogany hair and grinned a perfect white smile, his emerald eyes shimmering with smugness.

"Sweetheart, it pains me when we fight like this," he smirked, raising a hand to his heart in a mocking act of emotion.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "I don't know what makes me laugh more. The idea that you think this is fighting, or that you can feel anything at all."

His lips twitched up at the side ."You're right…when we fight it normally ends up with you naked and me…somewhat smugger."

My hand instinctively curled by into a fist in my lap. "You smugger? _Darling,_ I don't think its possible." My words flicked like venom across the room.

"Well I beg to differ my sweet…or maybe we should ask that rather handsome soldier Ben Finn? I hear he has now become the local drunk at Brightwall." His voice shot more then venom, it shot a knife that sliced at my heart and slit at my veins.

"Reaver, you better hope to Avo I don't find a damn sharp object before nightfall, for I swear to you I will cut those words and shove them right back into that cesspool you call a mouth," I hissed towards him through gritted teeth. My normal kind blue eyes now held flames of pure hatred and loathing towards this monster of a man.

It was not always like this. After I had picked Reaver over Ben he was a different man; still a pain in the ass most of the time but when it was just me and him…I had never seen a man be so loving…so gentle and caring. Now it seems like i had dreamt that man up. Maybe I did, maybe I couldn't handle the choice I had made.

Now Reaver was cruel, heartless and self absorbed. Pretty much back to his normal self again.

Reaver stared lazily at his perfect nails. "Sarah, my beautiful rose, we have been down this path many times. Who is always the winner?"

I swore under my breath then painted a plastic smile on my face. "You, my beloved and powerful Reaver." My voice was even, too sickly sweet for my liking.

Reaver's top lip curled at my sarcasm. "Cockiness does not suit you either Sarah. Do not forget that I can show you a whole new meaning to the word hell if you-"

He was interrupted by the two large red oak doors creaking open and a small stocky man with a huge pair of glasses on his short snout like nose came blustering in to the room. "M-Master Reaver your lordship-ness…Oh, um, ah do forgive me but…Well you have a visitor…" The mans wispily low tone nearly made me laugh if it wasn't for the sheer look of terror on his chubby red face.

Reaver rolled his eyes dramatically and bit back what ever he was going to say before turning to the man. "And? Can't you see me and my _sweet_" - he said the word like it was an insult - "are trying to have a _conversation_? Who is so important that you would dare spoil this lovely moment?" He cast another mocking look toward me. I merely stuck my tongue out.

_Oh, so grown up Sarah, what an amazing ADULT you make. _

I pushed the thought out of my head like I had done so many times before. I don't care if I'm behaving like a child, at least a child can have more fun.

The little man bowed his head and mumbled in a weak voice so low that I couldn't hear. I could only tell by Reaver's raised eyebrows it actually was someone important.

"Lady Vera? My my, this should be interesting," Reaver chuckled darkly then turned back to me, a fake look of warmth on his face. "I _regrettably_ have to end this moment of fun slightly earlier then planed."

"It's not the first time," I replied, a scowl of my own on my features.

The look of warmth tuned to a sudden chill on his face. "Would you care to join me?"

"Nope."

"Then will you please wait for me in my room?" His voice sounded strained.

"Nope."

"Then what _will_ you do?" He hissed.

"Hmm…I think I'll join you after all." I enjoyed the annoyance on his face. "This Lady is?"

"An…Old friend of mine," he smirked again, "one hell of a party animal with very well proportioned assets and a devilish appetite for a bit of fun if my memory suits me well," he purred. "Or was that her sister? Maybe her mother…Or brother; I can never remember."

"You are vile, you know that?"

He arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You're jealous."

I laughed out loud. "Jealous? Over you? Oh bless your non existent heart!"

He chocked his head and fingered the butt of his legendary Dragonstomper.48, contemplating whether or not to aim for my head or heart. Apparently choosing against having to clean up my messy corpse he outstretched his arm towards me, hand extended. "Would you do me the honour then of joining me since you obviously can't bear to be parted?"

I stood up and walked over to where he stood and took hold of his pale yet warm hand.

He grinned triumphantly. "See, _my_ Sarah cannot stay angry at me for long." Reaver slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

I froze in his grasp, his words running through my head…

_MY _sarah? _cannot stay_ mad? He the hell dose he think he is?

My lips curled up as his octopus like hands wrapped themselves around me tighter, then with a heated smile I turned to him and kissed him on his lips. I kissed slowly from his lips to his ear.

"We will see about that," I whispered at the same time as I kneed him as hard as physically possible between the legs.

The result was instant. Reaver let go of me with a yelp and clutched at his groin.

Once breaking his hold on me I spun around and walked calmly for the door my head held high and Reaver's Dragonstomper.48 held tightly in my hand. I'm so glad Reaver can't tell the difference between the feel of a grope and the feel of a pickpocket.

The small man looked astonishingly from Reaver - who had folded in on himself in pain - to me.

"Arg…um …oh dear…w-where are you going?" he called after me, panic-stricken and confused.

I stopped and looked back at him, a relaxed smile on my lips and a warm glow in my eyes. "Home… I hear there's a drunk there who need a good scolding."

_**Chapter One~End**_

**Author's note : yeah it's back :P with thanks to TotalTownie who is beyond a saint (I really would not be able to do this with out her). I hope you like this one as much as the last… please review and leave your thoughts :D **


End file.
